entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Musik-Filme
center Hallo zusammen, dieser Blog-Beitrag wurde von mir - AML Tony – einem Mitglied des Entertainment-Teams für euch verfasst. Spätestens seit „La La Land“ weiß jeder, dass Musikeinlagen nicht nur typisch für die indischen Bollywood-Filme sind, sondern besonders in der heutigen Zeit ein sehr wirtschaftliches Filmgenre darstellen. Große Namen, wie Elton John und Alan Menken stehen für eine Vielzahl von Komponisten, die für sehr erfolgreiche Produktionen, die musikalische Untermalung komponiert haben. Heute möchte ich euch mit auf eine Reise nehmen, und einen Blick hinter einige ausgewählte Produktionen werfen, denn Musikfilme stellen schon lange nicht mehr nur die heile Welt dar. __TOC__ Disneyverfilmungen In der Traumfabrik für Klein und Groß, entstehen immer wieder wahre Goldstücke, die besonders durch ihre musikalische Untermalung dafür sorgen, dass uns die Titel so schnell nicht mehr loslassen. „Ich lass los, lass jetzt los, die Kraft, sie ist grenzenloooooos“ - schon beim Lesen dieser Textzeile schwirrt die Melodie der Eiskönigin Elsa durch meinen Kopf. Dabei sahen die Ursprungsideen ganz anders aus. 2002 brachte Disney zum ersten Mal die Idee ins Rollen, die Geschichte der Eiskönigin neu aufzulegen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde diese Idee wieder verworfen. 6 Jahre später griff man die Idee erneut auf und begann mit der Ausarbeitung der Einzelheiten. Dort sollte Elsa als herzlose und abgestumpfte Persönlichkeit dargestellt werden. thumb|right|335 pxDoch diese Rechnung hatten sie ohne die Komponisten gemacht. Denn nachdem er den Titel „Ich lass los“ geschrieben hatten, war Disney so begeistert, dass die gesamte Rolle umgeschrieben wurde und Elsa als verletzliche und oft missverstandene Person dargestellt wurde. Übrigens ist die „Vorgängerversion“ „Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt“ mit Produktionskosten von über 260 Millionen US-Dollar der zweitteuerste Film aller Zeiten. Platz 1 belegt „Fluch der Karibik 3“. Da die Welt aktuell nach Neuauflagen schreit, ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Ende März die Neuverfilmung von „Die Schöne und das Biest“ in die Kinos kam. Die Zeichentrickversion von 1991 konnte bereits 2 Oscars für den besten Song und die beste Filmmusik abstauben und so bleibt es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch „Arielle“, „Aladdin“ oder „Pocahontas“ eine Realverfilmung bekommen. Abseits der Animationsfilme gab es auch schon sehr erfolgreiche Filme. Egal ob geliebt oder gehasst, an „High School Musical“ kam wohl niemand vorbei. Da die ersten beiden Fernsehfilme so erfolgreich waren, wurde der dritte Teil als Kinofilm produziert und verhalf nicht nur Zac Efron zu seinem Durchbruch. Der lustige Fakt daran ist, dass Wildcat Troy Bolton nicht nur in der deutschen Version synchronisiert wurde, sondern auch in der Originalen. Die Gesangsstimme entsprang nämlich nicht Zac Efrons Kehle, sondern Drew Seeleys. Teenie-Filme Geht es um das Leben seiner Träume, den ersten Herzschmerz und witzige Peinlichkeiten, werden besonders Jugendliche oder junggebliebene Erwachsene angesprochen, die sich mit den Rollen besonders identifizieren können. Das war so, das ist so und da sich das wohl nie ändern wird, wird es auch immer dabei bleiben. thumb|left|250 pxthumb|left|250px1980 wurden mit „Fame – Der Weg zum Ruhm“ die Grundlagen für ein Konzept gelegt, dass viele weitere Male kopiert wurde. Alan Parker, der 16 Jahre später auch „Evita“ auf die Leinwand brachte, führte Regie und zeigt das Leben New Yorker Jugendlicher mit künstlerischen Begabungen. Die 128 Minuten sind in fünf Abschnitte aufgeteilt und wurden von Studenten gespielt, die mehr oder minder ihr alltägliches Leben nachspielten. Der Erfolg war so enorm, dass sogar eine Fernsehserie (136 Folgen in 6 Staffeln) und ein Remake 2009 produziert und die Geschichte später zu einem Musical umgeschrieben wurde. Der Tanzfilm „Footloose“ verfilmt eine wahre Begebenheit. In einer Kleinstadt in Oklahoma gab es seit 1861 ein Tanzverbot, dass über 120 Jahre Bestand hatte und erst durch die Rebellion von Jugendlichen gegen die konservative Kirchengemeinde gebrochen werden konnte. Im Film selbst gibt es besonders für „Sex and the City“-Fans eine kleine Überraschung, denn die junge Sarah Jessica Parker hatte als gute Freundin der Hauptdarstellerin ihre ersten Gehversuche im Filmgeschäft. Auch dieser erfolgreiche Film glänzt mit einem überragenden Soundtrack, weshalb es nicht verwundert, dass auch diese Geschichte 2011 neu aufgelegt wurde. Nach diesen beiden sehr positiven Beispielen möchte ich euch auch einmal zeigen, dass der Erfolg nicht immer vorprogrammiert ist. Anfang der 2000er versuchte sich, die damals sehr erfolgreiche Sängerin Britney Spears an einem Spielfilm, der am Ende sechs Mal für die Goldene Himbeere nominiert war. Als schlechteste Hauptdarstellerin und schlechtester Filmsong konnte „Not a Girl – Crossroads“ zumindest 2 dieser sehr verachtenswerten Trophäen nach Hause tragen. Musicalfilme Die Grenzen zwischen Musical und Musikfilm sind oft fließend, aber ich habe diese Gruppen trotzdem getrennt. Mal sehen, ob ihr meine Abgrenzung erkennt. Den Anfang macht ein Film, der in diesem Jahr sein 75. Jubiläum feiert: „Moulin Rouge“. Das Drama wurde 2001 mit Nicole Kidman und Ewan McGregor neu aufgenommen und beschreibt die Geschichte des Schriftstellers Christian, der nach Paris geht, um erfolgreicher zu werden. Auf seinem Weg in die bunte Welt des Varietés, verliebt er sich und versucht den Fängen seines gierigen Arbeitgebers zu entkommen. In der Neuauflage hat Kylie Minogue eine Gastrolle und Nicole Kidman trug das bislang teuerste Schmuckstück, das je für einen Film angefertigt wurde. 1964 produzierte Disney einen Musicalfilm, der auf den ersten beiden Romanen von P.L. Travers basierte und am Ende 5 Oscars einheimste. Die Geschichte, rund um das Kindermädchen „Mary Poppins“ und ihren unkonventionellen Erziehungsmethoden, kann in jede Zeit übertragen werden und zeigt wie viel Spaß die vermittelten Werte Fleiß, Großzügigkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft machen können. Anfang der 1990er eroberten Nonnen die Herzen vieler Menschen. Als Schwester Mary Clarence spielte Whoopi Goldberg eine Rolle in der Rolle. Als Augenzeugin eines Mordes wird sie kurzerhand in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm der besonderen Art gesteckt und findet sich in einem katholischen Kloster wieder. Der Film überzeugt mit seinem Witz und dem einprägendem Sound und legte damals schon den Grundstein für ein Konzept, dass erst Jahrzehnte später, dank „Pitch Perfect“, wieder aufgegriffen wurde. Obwohl der zweite Teil nie an den Erfolg des ersten Teils anschließen konnte, wurde 21 Jahre nach dem zweiten Teil „Sister Act 2 - In göttlicher Mission“ bekanntgegeben, dass an einer Fortsetzung gearbeitet wird, allerdings ohne Whoppi Goldberg, die hat nämlich keine Lust mehr. Anfang 2000 erlebten 5 junge Frauen einen riesen Erfolg, indem sie singend und tanzend auf einer Theke die Augen der Männer verdrehten. Die Geschichte dreht sich um Violet Sanfort, eine junge Songschreiberin, die ihr Glück in den Straßen von New York finden möchte. Doch nach einigen Absagen, versucht sie anderweitig einen Job zu bekommen und heuert in einer Bar an, in der jeden Abend Ausnahmezustand herrscht. Das Ganze wird mit einer süßen Liebesgeschichte vermischt und schon war ein weiterer Film geboren, der durchaus berechtigt in diesem Abschnitt auftaucht. Viele der angeblich von Violet komponierten Lieder wurden in Wirklichkeit von der Songschreiberin Diane Warren für diesen Film geschrieben. Neben Céline Dion oder Starship hat sie auch mit LeAnn Rimes zusammengearbeitet, die mit „Can’t Fight the Moonlight“ den größten Hit in ihrer gesamten Karriere erleben durfte. Plakat Coyote Ugly.jpg Plakat Sister Act.jpg Plakat Pitch Perfect.jpg Plakat Moulin Rouge.jpg Plakat Mary Poppins.jpg Musicals Wer das Wort Musical hört, denkt sofort an große Shows am Broadway und tatsächlich findet man in diesem Theaterviertel in New York die heutigen Ursprünge des Musiktheaters. Erfolgreiche Formate, wie „Grease“, „Hair“, „West Side Story“ oder auch „Evita“ und „Dreamgirls“, feierten dort ihr Debüt und wurden erst Jahrzehnte später in Filmversionen umgewandelt. thumb|right|200px1981 feierte das Musical „Dreamgirls“ sein Debüt am Broadway und 25 Jahre später kam es mit einer fulminanten Besetzung auf die Leinwände. Jamie Foxx, Beyoncé Knowles und Eddie Murphy sind nur 3 Namen, die jeder kennen sollte. Wem das noch nicht genügt, der sollte sich Jennifer Hudsons „And I am telling you“ anhören - allein dieser Titel ist Grund genug, diesen Film mit seinem groovigen Soundtrack zu lieben. thumb|left|200px1999 wurden die Klassiker der schwedischen Popband ABBA aufgriffen und zu einer Geschichte Mutter-Tochter-Geschichte geflechtet, um am Ende eines der weltweit erfolgreichsten Musicals zu werden. Natürlich denken sich jetzt viele, dass das bei den Hits kein Problem war, aber es war gar nicht so einfach, die richtige Verpackung für die erfolgreichen Lieder zu finden, ohne wie ein billiger Abklatsch zu wirken. Am Ende schaffte es die Autorin Catherine Johnson, die ehemaligen ABBA-Bandmitglieder zu überzeugen und so ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie auch das Drehbuch für die Musikkomödie schrieb, die 9 Jahre später erscheinen sollte. thumb|right|200pxZum Schluss habe ich ein weiteres Mischmasch-Film-Musical-Produkt am Start, das die meisten eher aus dem Kinderfernsehen kennen könnten. „Der kleine Horrorladen“ wurde nämlich erst zum Musical, als das B-Movie „Kleiner Laden voller Schrecken“ einen doch eher ungeahnten Erfolg verzeichnen konnte. Aus diesem Musical wurde dann wieder eine Vorlage für einen Film geschrieben, der 1986 veröffentlicht wurde. Das wirkt vielleicht etwas verstaubt, aber die Geschichte ist es wert. Alles dreht sich um den Angestellten Seymor Krelborn, der in einem Blumenladen arbeitet und dank einer besonderen Pflanze, namens Audrey II den Blumenladen vor dem Ruin rettet. Doch es gibt ein kleines Problem. Audrey II will nämlich Blut und Fleisch, als Nahrung. 1993 gab es auch eine gewagte Version einer Zeichentrickserie, die mit 13 Folgen viel zu kurz war. Diese Serie ist dabei keine Kopie des Filmes, sondern eine komplette Neuinterpretation, in der Seymor und Audrey II befreundet sind. Die Musik stammt übrigens von Allen Menken, der auch für „Arielle“, „Die Schöne und das Biest“, „Aladdin“, „Hercules“ und „Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt“ aktiv wurde. Fazit Ich hoffe euch hat die kleine Reise in die bunte Welt der Musikfilme gefallen. Leider klärt das immer noch nicht die Frage, ob Musik-Filme Segen oder Fluch sind. Ich denke, dass man dies auch gar nicht so eindeutig klären kann, da die Geschmäcker glücklicherweise sehr verschieden sind. Während die einen es lieben, verachten es die anderen. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle aber durchaus eine Lanze für die Musik-Filme brechen. Die Macher werden durchaus sehr kreativ, wenn es darum geht, den Zuschauern gerecht zu werden. Besonders die neuen Mixe mit musikalischen und komödiantischen Elementen, a´la Pitch Perfect treffen den heutigen Zeitgeist. Lachen, auch unter der Gürtellinie, tun wir alle gern und wenn dazu noch ein angesagter Soundtrack gemischt wird, kann man eine Story mit viel Charme und Witz genießen. Ich kann auch nicht mit allen Musikfilmen etwas anfangen, aber ich gebe ich ihnen zumindest immer eine faire Chance, um sich zu beweisen. Also falls jemand aus eurem Freundeskreis in Zukunft auf die Idee kommt, sich einen Musik-Film anzusehen, verdreht nicht gleich die Augen, sondern wagt es einfach mal. Ihr habt nichts zu verlieren. Jetzt seid ihr gefragt! Könnt ihr mit dem Genre Musikfilm etwas anfangen, oder gehört ihr zu dem absoluten Gegnern? Welches ist euer Lieblingsfilm und warum? Schreibt es in die Kommentare. Kategorie:AML Tony Kategorie:Sonstiges